


Something Like This

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: 5 times Sansa didn't tell Daenerys she was in love with her and 1 time she did.





	Something Like This

**High school - Sophomore year.**

 

She looked so beautiful that day. What an understatement, she looked beautiful _everyday._

Sansa sat there, watching Daenerys drawing what she believed to be a dragon. Daenerys was obsessed with dragons for some reason. She had her thick blonde hair tied up in a messy ponytail and no makeup at all. She was dressed in a denim shorts and an oversized t-shirt that Sansa had forgotten at her place one day and she had never returned to her. Not that Sansa cared, it looked really good on her and she liked to see Daenerys dressed in her clothes. So she could pretend she was hers.

“What’s on your mind?” Daenerys asked, feeling Sansa’s eyes on her while she drew on her notebook.

 _You._ Sansa thought to herself.

“Pizza.” She said the first thing that crossed her mind and Daenerys flashed her an amused smile. “I think I want to have pizza for lunch.”

“Cool. Let’s grab some when I finish this.” Daenerys chuckled and turned back to her drawing.

_I love you._

 

* * *

* * *

 

**High school - senior year.**

 

They had just graduated.

They had received their diplomas, tossed their hats, taken pictures with their families and now they were heading to a party at some kid’s house.

Daenerys was driving her new car, pretty excited about it. The windows were down and the wind was making her hair wave beautifully as she sang along to some pop song on the radio. She looked so happy and Sansa wished she could be as happy as she was but the thought of losing her in only two months when they both left for college, made it impossible.

“What?” Daenerys asked with a smile when she found Sansa staring.

“Nothing.”

_I love you._

 

* * *

* * *

 

**College - Freshman year.**

 

It was christmas season and Sansa was back home for the holidays. Sure she missed her family a lot and was looking forward to spend time with them but who she was really dying to see was Daenerys, who she knew would be home for christmas too.

They met as soon as Daenerys got there, a day after Sansa did. They went to their favorite coffee shop in town and talked out of their asses for hours. About college, about their new lives, about their creepy professors, about this and that. And Sansa couldn’t be happier. She was there with Daenerys, watching her smile and laugh as she ate her favorite lemon tart.

And then Daenerys started talking about this girl she met.

Sansa’s face fell. Suddenly, the lemon tart she was eating didn’t taste as good and that moment they were sharing didn’t seem so happy.

“Are you ok?” Daenerys asked when she saw Sansa’s face changing.

“Yeah…”

_No. I’m not fucking ok! I fucking love you!_

 

* * *

* * *

 

**College - Junior year.**

 

It was mid July when Sansa finally went home.

If she was to be honest, she would rather have stayed in campus. She was in no mood for family time, all she wanted was to be alone. Preferably lying in bed all day, watching bad horror movies and eating junk food.

She had had a shitty year. Her grades weren’t bad but they were not good either. She started dating a girl she met at the campus coffee shop but it didn’t last. She still had Daenerys on her mind and heart…

It was already August when they met again. Daenerys had came home with her girlfriend whom she would introduce to her family. Sansa tried to keep a straight face when Daenerys introduced her girlfriend to her. And even though she was dying inside, she still faked a smile and told her best friend how happy she was for her.

“Is everything ok, Sansa?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine.”

_I’m just fucking dying inside because I still fucking love you but yeah, everything’s fucking ok._

 

* * *

* * *

 

**College - Senior year.**

 

It was all over. Finally!

Sansa had graduated and had an internship at some big company, where she had been promised a place once her internship ended. Her parents had given her an apartment as a graduation gift and she couldn’t complain about life. Life had treated her kind so far. If not for…

“Sansa!” She heard Daenerys’ voice call her name and her heart immediately started beating faster.

They were home for one last holiday before adult life sucked them in and they couldn’t see each other as often. Daenerys was dressed in a blue summer dress with just the right amount of cleavage that danced around her thighs as she ran to Sansa. And Sansa smiled like a fool at the sight, even though her heart broke a little more with every step Daenerys took.

She threw herself at Sansa’s arms and Sansa held her tight. She still smelled the same she did back in high school but Sansa was so much taller than her now, the perfect size for Daenerys to rest her head on her chest as she held her by the waist. Sansa buried her face in Daenerys’ thick hair as they hugged, letting her sweet smell fill her nostrils.

How she wished she could stop time and stay frozen in that moment.

But then she opened her eyes and saw Daenerys’ girlfriend standing just a few feet away with a smile on her lips. If she only knew how Sansa felt about her girlfriend, she sure wouldn't be smiling.

Sansa let go of Daenerys, her happy face turning into a sad one. Daenerys would never be hers. She had to stop this nonsense. She could see the disappointment on Daenerys’ face when she ended the embrace all too soon. Her eyes were now cold as she stared at her.

“I need to go.” She told Daenerys, fighting her tears back as a big lump formed in her throat.

“Sansa, what’s wrong?”

_I can’t stop loving you, that’s what’s wrong._

“Nothing. I’ve got things to do.” And she walked away.

 

* * *

* * *

 

As soon as she opened the door, she felt small fists hitting her. Sansa furrowed her brow as she watched Daenerys hitting her chest and shoulders repeatedly. It didn’t hurt, she wasn’t doing it as hard as to hurt her. She had tears streaming down her face and was sobbing as she did it and it broke Sansa’s heart to see her like this.

And she still looked so beautiful.

“Daenerys, what are you doing?” She asked, not even trying to stop Daenerys’ hands.

They didn’t even live in the same city so Daenerys’ visit was a big surprise to Sansa. That and the fact her ex best friend was blowing punch after weak punch to her body. It had been at least five months since they talked for the last time. After that summer, Sansa started ignoring Daenerys’ texts and calls, until Daenerys stopped texting and calling her.

It hurt but it needed to be done. She’d been told time and distance would help mend her broken heart. It didn’t. But it hurt a little less when she stopped looking at Daenerys’ instagram and stopped talking to her.

“You fucking asshole!” Daenerys yelled as she stopped hitting her. “Why did you do this to me? What the fuck have I done to you for you to ignore me like that?” The tears fell freely down her face as she spoke.

“I…” Sansa had to swallow to get rid of the familiar lump in her throat. “I’ve been busy.”

Daenerys laughed humorlessly. “Oh, you’ve been busy. You must have been really fucking busy to not even reply a fucking text!”

Sansa’s heart was beating so fast, she thought she might fainted. She didn’t know what to say, she never expected Daenerys to show up demanding an explanation. What stupid excuse could she come up with? She was pretty sure she had ran out of them.

“Dany, I… I’m sorry. I just needed some time.” She said, turning around and walking to the living room, trying to run from the conversation.

Daenerys entered the apartment, closing the door after her. “Some time for what? Some time away from me? Why? What the fuck have I done to you, Sansa?”

Sansa could hear the hurt in Daenerys’ voice and it only made her feel worse. “N-not you… everyone. I needed to be alone.”

“Why, Sansa? Why wouldn’t you tell me this? I thought I was your best friend!” Daenerys all but yelled, wiping away her tears.

“Daenerys, please…” Sansa’s head was starting to hurt. She really didn’t want to have that conversation.

“Just tell me what the hell is wrong with you! You pushed me away last summer and have been ignoring me since. Why, Sansa? I just want to know why!”

“Because I fucking love you!” Sansa yelled.

There was a dead silence.

Sansa couldn’t believe she had finally said those words out loud. And although she knew it would much probably fuck up their already fucked up friendship, she couldn’t help but feeling relieved, like she got a great weight off her shoulders.

Daenerys looked shocked at first. Like she couldn’t believe Sansa’s words as well. But then her lips curled up in a smile. A smile that Sansa was sure, was a pity one. And she turned around to face away from Daenerys, last thing she needed was her pity.

“Sansa…” Daenerys called but Sansa ignored her. She just wanted Daenerys to leave so she could have her pity party in peace. “Sansa,” She heard Daenerys stepping closer and then she was in right front of her.

“Look, just forget I said it, ok? I didn’t even–”

“I love you too, you idiot.” Daenerys said, cutting her off.

And before Sansa could ask her what she just said, afraid she had misheard her, Daenerys stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to hers. She held the back of Sansa’s head and pressed her body to hers and Sansa held her by the waist as they kissed. The kiss she dreamed of for so many years. The best she ever had.

And if there was a heaven, Sansa was pretty sure it had to be something like this.


End file.
